


They Can Never Get My Nose Right

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Backstory, Bullying, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie finds a Wanted poster to add to her collection that deeply upsets Prisha.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	They Can Never Get My Nose Right

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

“Yes!” Sophie crowed, holding up a piece of paper as she scurried back onto the deck. “You guys won’t believe what I found at one of the local taverns today!”

“Ooh, what?” Louis asked, his eyes sparkling with excitement.

Sophie thrust the paper forward. “ _ This! _ ” It was a wanted poster for one of the Ericson Pirates. Sophie collected them from time to time whenever she found a drawing that she liked. She had posters for each member of their crew, with multiples of certain members who tended to be drawn in especially silly ways.

Louis leaned forward, squinting as he attempted to figure out the crew member in this particular poster while Sophie covered the name underneath. It was a dark-skinned figure with a scowl on their face, their teeth gritted to make them look especially menacing. The most striking part of the portrait by far was the nose: it was utterly immense. No one on the crew even approached having a nose of such size. That’s what made the wanted posters funny though: all the wild inaccuracies. Louis’ eyes widened as he took in a key detail. A long, black braid slunk down over the villainous caricature’s shoulder. “Is that… Prisha?”

“Right you are!” Sophie crowed, doing a little dance of excitement. “I’d heard legends of the Big Nose Prisha posters, but I’d never seen one in person. And now this one is all mine!” She turned the picture round, wiping a mock tear from her eye. “It’s so beautiful. Even better than I’d hoped,”

“What’s this?” Prisha asked, climbing up from belowdecks. “I thought I heard my name,”

Mitch snickered. “Sophie found a new wanted poster to add to her collection. It’s you with a massive schnozz,”

Prisha’s eye’s narrowed at this news. “Let me see this poster,” Before Sophie could protest, she’d snatched the paper out of her hands and immediately let out a horrified gasp. “Why, this isn’t accurate at all!”

“I don’t know…” Mitch leaned over, eyeing the portrait. “What makes these wanted posters so good is that they always focus on one of our actual traits: crooked teeth, crazy hair, wild eyes-”

“You’re just describing Willy,” Prisha retorted, rolling her eyes. She lifted the poster, placing it next to her face and looking round at the crew. “Everyone can agree that this looks nothing like me,” Her confidence faltered as the crew remained silent. “…Does it?”

Brody cleared her throat. “I mean, you do have sort of a big nose, but it’s elegant! It makes you look regal, right guys?”

“I think the picture makes Prisha look awesome,” AJ declared, “Like the baddest, scariest pirate ever!”

“AJ, I don’t think that’s what we’re going for,” Clementine warned, but the damage had already been done.

Prisha looked back at the poster with horror before making a run for the edge of the ship, drawing her hand back to throw it into the ocean with all her might.

“Nooo!” Sophie cried, running after Prisha and grabbing the poster out of her hand. “I’ve been searching for this variant for  _ years _ ! I won’t let you destroy it!”

“It’s  _ my  _ portrait! Shouldn’t I have a say in what’s done with it?”

“Hey, what’s all the ruckus down there?” Violet called from up in the crow’s nest.

“I won’t let you show that poster to Violet!” Prisha declared, her face deadly serious.

“Ok, I won’t!” Sophie raised her hands in surrender. “It’ll just be for my own personal enjoyment. I won’t even display it,”

“Really, Prisha?” Aasim asked, raising an eyebrow. “I would have expected you to have a thicker skin. After all, we’ve all had caricatures made of us,”

“This… this is different!”

Mitch chuckled. “Why? ‘Cause you think it’s accurate? Feel like a mirror’s been held up to your face?” He walked over to look at the portrait in Sophie’s hands once more. “Now that I look at it closer, I think it’s a pretty good resemblance after all. Sharp as an arrow and big as-” His words were cut off when Prisha punched him directly in his own nose. Mitch staggered back, blood already spurting from his face. “What the fuck, Prisha? What was that for?”

Prisha didn’t seem to have an answer. Her eyes were wide, her fist still clenched by her side. Wordlessly she turned and ran back belowdecks.

“Coming down!” Violet’s voice came from above. She swung down on a rope, landing gracefully beside the rest of the crew. Her eyes searched the deck. “What’s been going on down here? I heard Prisha and Mitch shouting. Did Mitch store his bombs in the head again? We can’t afford to lose our toilet again,”

“No, it was my fault,” Sophie sighed. “I found this picture of Prisha I thought would be really funny, and-”

“And Prisha went fucking psycho and punched me in the face!” Mitch growled. He held a bloodied handkerchief to his nose that Brody had brought him.

Violet’s eyes narrowed. “Let me see this picture,” She grabbed it from Sophie, holding it within a few inches of her good eye. “Shit. You guys showed this to her?”

“Yeah. I didn’t see the harm,” Sophie protested. “I mean, we’ve all had funny wanted posters of ourselves…”

“Idiots!” Violet threw the paper down in disgust. “I can’t fucking believe you, any of you! I’ve gotta go,” With that she disappeared belowdecks, following after her wife.

It only took her a minute to find Prisha. She was curled up in their hammock, facing the wall. Violet tiptoed over to the hammock, clearing her throat to alert Prisha of her presence.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Prisha’s voice was muffled by the fabric of the hammock.

“Ok, well then I’m climbing in,” Hearing no protest, Violet hoisted herself onto the hammock, quickly wrapping herself around her wife. The two were silent as the hammock swayed softly back and forth. Violet ran a hand along Prisha’s back comfortingly. Finally she spoke. “I saw the picture,”

“It’s stupid,”

“I agree. It doesn’t look like you at all,”

“No, I mean it’s stupid the way I acted,” Prisha turned to face her wife and Violet saw that her eyes were wet with tears. “I can’t believe I punched Mitch. He was being an idiot, but he’s always like that. I should have more patience for it by now,”

“I’m sure he had it coming. Hell, I’ve been wanting to deck him all week,” She pulled up her sleeve to cover her wrist, using the material to dry off Prisha’s cheeks. “We can stay down here as long as we want. I’ll make sure nobody bothers us,”

Prisha let her head rest against the hammock, her cheeks flushed from the emotional outburst. “It doesn’t make any sense. After everything I’ve been through, all these years, it shouldn’t bother me anymore,”

Violet knew what she was talking about. It was a story Prisha had shared with her from her life many years ago, back before she ever was a pirate. It was when she was a child, still with a family and without a care in the world, free to play on the city streets each day till she’d worn herself out with running and laughter.

Some of the local children had decided they’d suddenly taken a disliking to her and they pinned their reason on one sole factor: her nose. Cornering Prisha, they’d thrown mud and rocks at her, calling her names and parodying the size of her nose, waving their arms in front of their own noses like elephants and calling themselves Prisha. When she tried to run, they grabbed her by her braid and pinned her to the ground. It was only after a bloody tussle that she was able to make it home, bloody and crying. After that day, she didn’t leave the safety of her home for weeks. It was from a simpler time in her life, but somehow that event stuck with Prisha more than many of the battles at sea or life-threatening situations she’d been forced into over the years.

Violet looked down at her wife. She knew what Prisha was telling herself: that this whole thing was silly. That she was to blame for making such a big deal over something so small. But the pain was real to Prisha and that was all that mattered to Violet. Cupping her wife’s face in her hands, Violet placed a small kiss across the tip of her nose.

Prisha looked up at Violet in surprise. “Vi, what are you-”

“Shut up, I’m busy,” Violet placed another kiss, this time against the side of her wife’s nose. “I love your nose. I think it’s one of the prettiest things about you,” She paused, placing a kiss along the other side. So I’m going to keep kissing it till you love it too,”

“Violet…” Prisha giggled in protest, but didn’t stop her. Violet continued in her quest, placing kiss after kiss upon her wife’s nose. She truly did love Prisha’s nose. She thought it was beautiful, strong, striking, just like her. With every kiss she placed, she felt Prisha relax below her a bit more until the kisses transitioned from her nose to her lips and Prisha returned them, their movements shifting focus as they became wrapped up in each other’s touch.

It was some time later than Violet stirred, woken from her dreamlike reverie at the feeling of Prisha’s hand running through her hair. She looked up at her wife with a smile, reaching forward to place another kiss against her nose. “Feeling better,”

“Much,” Prisha smiled before her expression took on a more serious tone. “Thank you for coming to check on me. And for listening even while I was being dramatic,”

“It wasn’t dramatic,” Violet replied, a hand coming up to trace her wife’s jawline. “And I’ve always got your back,”

Prisha captured her lips in a kiss of her own before resting her forehead against Violet’s. “I should go apologize for my behavior to Mitch and Sophie, perhaps explain what I was feeling as best as I can. I don’t know if it will make much sense without telling the story,”

Violet heard the tension returning to her wife’s voice. Propping herself up on one elbow, she tilted Prisha’s chin to look back at her. “You don’t have to tell them anything,”

“I think it’s only fair to, given my outburst,”

“Then keep it as vague as you need. Sophie and Mitch will understand,”

Prisha nodded. “Perhaps you’re right,” She smiled fondly at Violet. “I love you, you know that?”

“I do. I love you too,”

Prisha leaned forward to place one final kiss upon the tip of Violet’s nose. “Then I’ll be off. I’ll see you later?”

“Mhmm,” After everything that happened, Violet could feel the exhaustion seeping into her bones. She’d be asleep soon.

“Night, my love,”

“Night,” Violet heard the sound of Prisha’s footsteps clattering up the stairs to the deck. She knew everything would turn out fine.

  
  



End file.
